


And I'm Here to Rescue You

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Luke Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, five year time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: The universe is a dangerous and busy place. Sometimes heat cycles are not convenient, and Luke likes to help when he can.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 226





	And I'm Here to Rescue You

It isn't as though Luke hasn't had offers.

He blew up a Deathstar and has a pretty decent reputation for not being an asshole. As Lando once commented, "Alphas who aren't assholes are almost as rare as the Jedi, my friend."

So the amount of Omegas offering, asking and pleading to take their heats with him ... is significant.

The universe is a dangerous and busy place. Sometimes heat cycles are not convenient, and Luke likes to help when he can.

But the situation with Din... is not that simple.

* * *

"I wasn't actually aware that Mandalorians had heat cycles," Luke tells the rock he's been meditating on. The rock has, so far been a good listener. "I thought they'd do something to make sure that didn't happen." 

Luke's heard stories of other cultures in the galaxy who have done it. If all of Vader's words are to be trusted, then Anakin Skywalker himself had taken such measures.

It seems like such a waste to Luke. Even on a planet as desperate as Tatooine, heats had been something natural, something to enjoy - and nothing to be ashamed about. 

Sure, Uncle Owen had always grumbled, but helping someone with their cycle was the one thing that could always get Luke out of his chores. 

Not for the first time, Luke misses Biggs and almost the feel of sand beneath his feet. 

"I don't suppose you're much help," he says to the rock. He stands up, and listens with the Force to the sound of R2 and Cara Dune keeping the baby occupied.

Satisfied that his student will not need him while he takes care of a different need, Luke heads onto the ship that Cara Dune had stolen to bring Din to him.

* * *

Din is in the back of the ship, still lying down, and he looks miserable.

But he smells delicious, and Luke takes a deep breath to steady himself from charging in and taking what is his for the offering.

"I'm glad you're here," Luke says softly. "Are you sure this is what you want?" 

"I have wanted it since the day, five years ago, when you showed up and took our son," Din answers. "My son. Your pupil."

Din takes a labored breath. "I will not beg, Jedi, but Mandalorians cannot take any Alpha as a partner. They must be worthy ... in battle -" 

"In battle and otherwise," Luke finishes for him. "Cara told me." 

Din nods, and Luke leans in, to get a better whiff of the musk pouring off of him. "I've not met many," Din tells him. "But you - you are." 

It is too much, and perhaps Din will feel regret for telling him so plainly how he feels. After all, at no point in the past five years has he ever been this forward.

But oh, how Luke has wanted him to be. So many times before - but he has been patient.

He does not have to be patient now. 

"I'm honored you find me worthy," Luke says. His fingers reach for the belt of his Din's armor, and Luke is rewarded with a hiss that transforms into a moan. 

It sends a shiver through Luke, comparable to the first time he'd held a light saber in his hand. It makes sense; they are different types of power, but power just the same.

"My helmet," Din whispers. 

"Do you want it on, or off?" Luke asks. He can respect both, though that face has haunted his fantasies for five years now.

"Off. You already saw me," Din answers. "And I want to taste you." 

Luke smiles at the admission, and helps Din remove his helmet. Never one to deny an Omega's wants, he leans forward and claims Din's lips in a sloppy, unsophisticated kiss that would have made his teenage self on Tatooine embarrassed.

But the night is young, and there will be many more attempts to claim properly before it is over.


End file.
